Armas Brancas
by Mello Evans
Summary: Bonitas, colecionáveis, mas malévolas.


**Título**: Armas Brancas

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader****: **Mellow Candie

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** NC-17 (M)

**Disclaimer:** A J. K. ganha o dinheiro e a fama e eu fico mesmo com o anonimato e o sonho de trazer a _verdadeira_ alegria ao pinhão. He.

**Nota****: **Slash. Lemon. Centred in Draco. PWP. EWE.

* * *

Um dia, há muito tempo, Harry assistiu no noticiário, quando ainda estava na casa dos Dursley, a um vídeo sobre um Serial Killer. Ele costumava seduzir as vítimas, depois as prendia na melhor oportunidade e depois as matava, porém o mais interessante é que o tal homem só as assassinava com armas brancas. Na cena do crime, quando encontraram o assassino, havia facas de vários tamanhos e cores. Ele não deixou de reparar na fineza do cabo de cada uma delas.

Isso lhe lembrava alguém.

Lembrava-lhe _Draco_.

_Draco_ era como aquelas armas brancas.

Bonitas, colecionáveis, mas malévolas.

Draco era algo ferino que se escondia atrás daquela sua beleza aristocrática de prata. Ele era uma das pessoas mais belas com quem Harry pôde cruzar. Os cabelos loiros, o porte alto e definido, os lábios finos e convidativos para um beijo, o olhar tentadoramente azul-acinzentado que te chamava para conhecer os caminhos mais torpes da magia, as mãos finas e habilidosas, o corpo esbelto...

Harry passaria toda a sua vida ditando cada prenda daquele corpo que o fazia incendiar. Entretanto Malfoy, mais do que ninguém, tinha o seu lado mortal.

Com aquela sua delicadeza sarcástica, o seu olhar crivo e ameaçador, a sua língua maligna que soltava venenos a quem quer que lhe interessasse soltar, o seu sorriso sádico e torto, as palavras ameaçadoras e cruéis...

Ele era uma daquelas armas brancas que os dominadores usam para afiar suas lâminas em suas vítimas, espalhar o sangue da forma mais cruel.

O moreno sabia disso tudo, no entanto não conseguia se privar uma noite sequer de sua vida _daquela_ sua arma. _Daquela_ faca de dois gumes. _Daquele_ sorriso torpemente sedutor. _Daquela_ boca pela qual escapavam gemidos até Draco estar dentro de seu corpo, indo fundo e amoral.

O loiro era aquela sua arma mais valiosa que o fazia se sentir vivo como nunca.

**-Drarry-**

E Harry provava daquela arma branca, chamada Draco Malfoy, para seu total deleite. Há quatro anos ele dividia a mesma vida com aquela _faca_ que, em contato direto, poderia ser letal. Mas ele sabia se cuidar, só não sabia mais viver sem aquilo e era nisso que pensava enquanto olhava o loiro deitado ao seu lado, aninhado em seus braços.

Draco sorriu sinuosamente se deitando de lado, alcançando o rosto do namorado para um roçar de lábios, aprofundando a língua para um daqueles beijos em que Harry se perdia completamente e se esquecia até mesmo de respirar.

Harry enlaçou o pescoço de Draco enquanto se deliciava naquele beijo depravado, valsando a língua em todas as direções e inebriando seus sentidos. Sentiu uma mão quente e firme passear por toda a estrutura de seu corpo, puxando-o para sentir a ereção em pêlos do loiro por já estarem sem roupas, e aquilo só fez o salvador-do-mundo-bruxo ficar ainda mais excitado. Harry, não agüentando, sentou-se em cima daquele corpo tentadoramente sexy, esfregando-se no membro suplicante de Draco, que gemia como um louco a cada movimento ritmado de ambos.

O loiro não se susteve, inverteu novamente as posições ficando sobre o moreno, e abriu as pernas deste com selvageria. Geralmente Malfoy era mais delicado, mas não estava suportando, e com aquela carinha de desejo que só Potter sabia fazer, suportava menos ainda. Começou a lamber cada pedaço daquela pele levemente dourada, mordiscava, sugava, chupava cada mamilo como se fosse a primeira e a última vez e penetrava lentamente a entrada de Harry, parando apenas ao sentir-se ir fundo naquele lugar tão quente e abrasador. Começou um lento vai-e-vem procurando se fartar em volúpia e prazer, em seus instintos carnais e insaciáveis, enquanto um sorriso amoral e viciado se desenhava em sua face albina de alabastro.

O rosto de Harry se retorcia de deleite a cada estocava vil dentro si, sentindo o Slytherin ir fundo, quente, frenético e torpe em seu interior.

Ambos gozaram. Ao mesmo tempo.

Harry não podia se sentir mais completo do que naquele momento, afinal Draco era seu. Claro que era para manipulá-lo com prudência, não contestá-lo, contudo todas as armas devem ser manuseadas com cuidado, não é mesmo?

_**Finite Incantatem.

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

Mais uma curtinha (e meia-boca na minha concepção), mas é que eu não estou em uma fase muito boa em relação a plot. Estou realmente sem inspiração esses últimos dias. Me perdoem.

Eu tive uma pequena luz quando um ficwriter aqui do ff me mandou um vídeo de _bulling_ por scrap no Orkut. He. Eu transformei em pinhão! –q E pra falar a verdade, adoro fics sem diálogo, mas carregadas de significado. *-* Não que eu tenha conseguido. Porque eu **não** consegui.

**P.S: Gente... sobre Trajetória, além de eu estar sem inspiração eu não estou com muito tempo. Agora as minhas madrugadas são resumidas em traçar livros de direito. Eu sinto muito não atualizar hoje, mas agora ela vai ser atualizada de 15 em 15 dia. y.y Agradeço a compreenção.**

Brigadinha Mell, sua betagem é um amor :**3**

_**REVIEWs**_ & Kissus.


End file.
